Complete Randomness the Purple Book
by happybagel
Summary: some random kids come to the cullen's house and wreak havoc
1. Chapter 1

A/N YAY ME AND MY FRIENDS WROTE THIS

Emmett:*watching tv* ha ha silly dog!

Random girl:*walks through front door*

Emmett:*confused*

Random girl:*goes to kitchen and gets doritos**sits down on couch*

Emmett:...umm who are you?

Random girl:...your worst nightmare...just kidding I'm Ricki

Emmett:...okaaay...why are you here

Ricki:I was bored... my friends will be here in a minute

Emmett:WHAT?*runs to Esme*MOMMY HELP ME SOME CRAZY CHICK JUST BUST UP IN OUR HOUSE!

Esme:smh...whiney lil baby*walks away*

Carlisle:*walks in**sees girl eating doritos**goes back to hospital*

Nessie:*walks in with Jasper**sees Ricki*HEY WASSUP?

Ricki:nothin want some?

nessie:sure*sits on couch and eats doritos*

jasper:*confused**tries to walk out door but gets trampled by about 200 teenagers*...ouch

jasper:*still getting trampled*

teenagers:*screams*

emmett:*comes back in**points at jasper*HA HA YOUR GETTING TRAMPLED!

ricki and nessie:*still watching tv ignoring the loud teenagers*

random teenager:PICKLE FIGHT!

everyone except jasper:*throws pickle*

EDWARD WALKS IN

edward:esme is soooo gonna kill you guys for destroying her house with pickles,you know it destroys the carpet...

emmett:*throws pickle at edward*

edward:*dodges pickle*

jasper who is still on the ground:UUUUGgh ouchie*stands up* *gets knocked back down with a huge flying pickle of doom*ugh why do I even try...

BOOOM!

jasper:ok who exploded the microwave?

ricki:the microwave?oh no my hamster was in there...

anarib:poor bob..

bella:*walks in*whoa who are all these people

random teenager:*growls at bella*

bella:*falls in volcano*

anarib and ricki:*jumps up and down in happiness*

bella:*climbs out volcano*

anarib and ricki:aww maaan!

wolf man:*walks in*

rosalie:*comes out of nowhere*eww whats that smell*sees wolves*oh ew I thought I smelled dog*falls in volcano*

leah and hazle:*evil laugh*

A/N I WILL UPDATE SOOOOOON


	2. Chapter 2

Edward: how are we gonna get all these kids out?

Ricki: I know right they're crampin my style

Anarib: yup!

Jacob:...but you guys are kids

Ricki: No, we have money

Anarib: and that's what adults are

Ricki and Anarib: kids with money

Jasper: oh that's just great! Real cute guys, real cute!

Snow: oh my #*#*#

Ricki: OMG HEY SNOW

Anarib: Heeeeeeeeeeey

Emmett: Snow is a potty mouth! BAD BOY!

Snow: who are all these people?

Ricki: MY FRIENDS! *smile*

Random girl: HEY RICKI GREAT PARTY

Ricki:...umm thanks*reads girl's name tag* Lorie

Lorie:*runs away*

Carlisle: *walks through door* *looks at random kids* *goes back to hospital...again*

Hazle: Who was that girl?

Ricki: I have no idea, but she was wearing a name tag!

Anarib: hi my peeps

Hazle: didn't we see you already?

Alice: it appears that way

Jasper:Where'd you go Alice?

Alice: to turn up the music

Edward:*having mental breakdown* WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER! WHERE IS MY WIFE! WHERE ARE THEY, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Nessie: I'm right behind you daddy!

Edward: oh okay. Where's Bella?

Anarib and Ricki:*silence* *looks at each other*

Ricki: well you see...that's a bit complicated...

Edward: care to explain?

Anarib:umm...*fakes death*

Ricki:...oh no she is dying! I WILL TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL! LET'S GO HAZLE!

Edward: oh no you DON'T!*steps infront of them* Tell me what happened...NOW!

Ricki:I'm not scared of you!*steps closer to Edward*

Optimus Prime:...

Anarib: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE BUDDY!

Optimus Prime:...just now

Emmett: OMG I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN...LOOK *shows Optimus Prime underwear*

Kim Kardashian: does my butt look fat in this?

Klohe: do you like my ring..it's bling bling!

Scott: how you doing, guy?

Ricki: *snaps fingers*

Kim, Klohe and Scott: *get sucked into fiery vortex of death*

Jasper: whoa, if you can do that to them, why can't you do it to all these kids?

Ricki: do what? all I did was snap my fingers...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N YO!

Anarib:...lets get a pet...but what kind?

Ricki: werewolves!

Anarib:...well...they are cuddly*thinks*

Ricki: no more thinking let's go*drags Anarib into the woods*

Anarib: hey, can we spay Leah and have her put down?

Ricki: Percfect plan. Have you been taking emo lessons from Jasper?

Anarib:...maybe...*FLASHBACK*

Jasper: NO YOUR HOLDING THE KNIFE ALL WRONG...the best you'll get with that angle is a paper cut

Anarib:*dull voice* ok

Jasper: good, nice projection freak

Anarib:*eyes get big* what?

Jasper:...and you lost it...

END OF FLASHBACK

Ricki: oh hey, we are here. Get in that tree with the sedation gun

Anarib: yay *gets in tree quietly*

Ricki: *walks in and interrupts meeting* hey

Leah:; ewww human

Jacob: *bites Leah* What do you want kid?

Ricki:...sooo...have you guys realized your all oversized dogs...*kicks tree*

Anarib:*quietly aims ans shoots whole wolf pack*

Ricki: *puts them all in a big sack*

Anarib: *falls out of tree* LET'S GO!

* * *

AT ANARIB'S APARTMENT

Ricki: so we take Leah to the pound right?

Anarib: yeah, or we can just kill her.

Ricki: aww there's no fun unless she's spayed!

Anarib: okay, fine but put her in the silence box

Ricki: *shoves Leah in box*HEY LET'S HAVE SOME RED TEA!

15 MINUTES OF TEA SIPPING LATER

Anarib: finally they're waking up. I mean SHEESH!

Ricki:*starts petting Jacob* I like your fur...it's all furry and such

Jacob: where's Leah?

Anarib: gone

Wolf pack: FINALLY!

Seth: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! *hugs Ricki and Anarib*

Anarib: OH CRAP, I'M LATE FOR MY EMO LESSONS!

Paul: how did we get here?

Ricki: we saved you from evil unicorns from PeanutNebula 5

Jacob: OMG THANK YOU! Anarib, go to your emo class!

Ricki:...so who wants red tea?

1 HOUR OF CHATTING AND DRINKING CHEESE AND RED TEA LATER

Anarib: I'M BACK *dressed just like Alice*

Everybody: O.O

Anarib:...what?

Ricki:...I was just suprised, your hair looks like Alice's now...

Anarib: It does?

Ricki: yup

Anarib: AWESOME!

Ricki:...who wants to spay Leah!

Everyone: WE DO!

Sam:...where is Anarib?

Anarib:*comes in with paper cut*...

*SILENCE*

Anarib:...are you just gonna stand there or give me a bandage

Ricki:...umm, sure AFTER we spay Leah*gives everyone knives* one for you, one for you

Everyone: *starts cutting in the wrong places*

Leah: *dies* X_X

Jacob:oops

Sam: LET'S HIDE THE EVIDENCE


End file.
